Dulce Verano
by Ethavisell
Summary: Rin y Haru vuelven a encontrarse una vez más luego de su ida a Australia en la última temporada. Ambos a pesar de que tomaron caminos diferentes, deciden verse una vez más y establecer un romance un muy dulce romance, donde ambos por primera vez hablan de sus sentimientos a través de sus pieles en un corta historia que todos saben como acabó.


**Disclaimer** : *Free! Pertenece a sus respectivos autores de **_Kyoto Animation_**

copyright © la trama de la viñeta de 1000 palabras es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : :3 Bueno tenía que hacerlo, amo a estos dos, algo cortito que me surgió de repente. Besos.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:** A todos por leer esta corta historia XD.

* * *

—Hace mucho calor hoy, ¿no crees? —expresó Haru mirando al cielo—, pero nada como...

Haru fue interrumpido por pisadas cercanas del pasillo. Quitando la vista de las nubes blancas y dejando de hablar, el joven de bellos ojos azules prestó atención a la manera en que Rin venía... tambaleándose de una lado a otro, todo para que no se le cayera nada de lo que traía consigo; pues tal parece el dulce tiburón trajo varias cosas de comer y picar, eso también incluía sandías y mucha agua.

—¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Haru, ayúdame un poco quieres! —reclamó Rin a Haru ante la falta de atención por dejarlo hacer todo a él.

Ese mismo joven cabellos _fucsias oscuros_ se sentó finalmente logrando su cometido, justo al lado de Haru, quien se había levantado para ayudarlo con la bandeja. Rin inspeccionó toda esa delicia encima de la bandeja, tenía un pan repleto de miel con mermelada de piña huevo y un enorme vaso de agua fría y refrescante. Suspiró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y miró a Haru...

Haru se sonrojó y quitó la mirada, era su primera cita con Rin. Una cita bastante extraña por parte de ambos, porque luego de que Makoto decidiera irse a Tokio hace dos años, su corazón se vio dividido y lleno de miedo por unos instantes, ya que no pudo corresponderle de esa manera que tanto deseaba Makoto. Él y Makoto sin duda que eran grandes amigos y se llevaron siempre muy bie, hasta compartían demasiadas cosas, así casi como si hubiesen sido novios. No obstante, al momento que Makoto se le declaró, las cosas cambiaron por parte de Haru.

—¿A qué sabe la miel?Rin-san —indagó Haru inquieto, mirando como Rin se llevaba un poco a la boca—, la he probado, pero no cuando la sacan directamente de la colmena, fresca...

Rin sonrió de forma tierna al escucharlo y luego de chupar uno de sus dedos, tomó un poco de la misma y llevo su dedo índice a los labios de Haru.

—Dime, entonces cómo sabrá la miel con pan y agua fría —se mordió los labios al ver como Haru se acercó con esos labios a sus dedos—, quizá saben al cielo, pero me pregunto si estar en el cielo es como estar dentro de tus ojos, Haru.

Haru se sonrojó al momento que tocó con sus finos y suaves labios, los dedos de Rin eran suaves, demasiado a decir verdad y lamer el mismo, sintió una electricidad corroer todo su cuerpo desde la espalda, haciendo que una gota de sudor surcara a un lado de su rostro en forma de vergüenza.

—Entonces, tus dedos son como la miel... Rin-kun —susurró Haru y tragó en seco armándose de valor—. Me gusta como sabe la miel en tus dedos, seguramente es como si tuviesen agua para el calor y pan para terminar de saciar el hambre, me gustas mucho, Rin...

El sudor perlado de ambos se hizo presente, sobre todo en Rin, quien al verse reflejado en el espejo de los azules ojos de Haru, sintió una violenta inocencia y dulzura en las palabras de su amigo, palabras que no quería malinterpretar. Por eso, Rin dejó que Haru terminase de chupar su dedo índice despacio y sin prisa, dónde al fin y al cabo, él terminó confesándose de forma muy directa.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar al inicio, el tiburón se calmó. Rin dejo de lado lo que comía y se acercó peligrosamente al chico de cabellos negros para acariciar su mejilla. En aquel acto de ternura, ambos se miraron en completo silencio, contemplando aquella mañana calurosa en sus ojos, en sus cuerpos y... por supuesto, en sus labios.

—¿Dije algo malo, Rin? —agitado abrió más los ojos mirando los bellos orbes de Rin—, espero que…

— _Shhh..._ —no lo dejo terminar cuando ya lo estaba robando un beso, de esos inmediatos y azucarados—, ya estabas demorando mucho en confesarte. Tú también me gustas, Haru...

Los ojos de Haru centellaron ante aquel fogoso roce, su corazón timbró más rápido, lleno de agitación su cuerpo se movió por inercia aferrándose a los hombros de Rin, buscando más el contacto piel a piel dentro de ese caluroso inicio. Los roces de Haru eran ardientes y sus uñas se enterraban en la piel canela de su acompañante.

Rin correspondió con más intensidad y lo tiró sobre el piso de madera, ahogándose en la dulce sensación del perfume, sudor y pasión que desprendía Haru en ese silencioso arrebato, dejando escapar un jadeo al soltar sus labios de los de Haru, que finalmente fueron separados para respirar bien.

Estaban agitados por el fogaje que hacía, con un solo hilo de saliva transparente que pendía entre los labios de ambos.

—Rin… —gime tembloroso.

—Haru… —responde entre jadeos.

Una parte del Yukata Haru se desprendió, dejando al descubierto todo su abdomen hasta sus hombros. Los profundos ojos del color del océano brillaban y lo hacían verse hermoso, Haru estaba atento mirando a la persona que tenía sobre él. Podía sentir como Rin aprisionaba sus manos y lo sometía con tan solo su ardiente mirada de otoño. Esa sensación de sentirse amado y deseado, por parte de Rin excitaba con demasía a Haruka.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —soltó Rin mientras con una de sus manos circundó el muslo de su compañero por debajo del Yukata—, pero de forma lenta, quiero sentirte por completo, mi Haru.

—Será mi primera vez —se revolvió debajo de Rin al sentir sus manos, algo en su entrepierna crecía y era realmente caliente—. Rin… no me lastimes.

Rin sonrió y bajo hasta la firme caja torácica de Haru, lo hizo por medios de besos y caricias subidas de tono, hasta llegar tocar la erección de su compañero, en ese momento lo miró y volvió a comerse sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana.

—No te lastimaré —besó a Haru con cariño—, te aseguro que yo seré el pan donde la miel se unte con facilidad y el agua corra libre.

 **Fin.**


End file.
